


【pwp】初次熱潮

by linqwe123



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqwe123/pseuds/linqwe123
Summary: 事情就這樣發生了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【pwp】初次熱潮

事情就这样发生了：

当迪克糊成浆糊晕乎乎成一团的脑子稍微清醒一些时，他发现自己正和罗伊接吻。

罗伊的吻技很好，肯定不是第一次了。过去他曾和沃利一起拿罗伊交女友的事情来取笑，没想到这种技能也有拿来用在自己身上的一天。

罗伊的舌头简直要伸到迪克的喉咙里了。就在这时，一股强烈的酥麻感从后颈传来，有人在那里重重舔了一口。

被钳制住的迪克无法转头，但那熟悉的鼻息让他轻而易举地认出了在他身后的是谁。

是沃利。

温软湿热的物体在他的后颈扫来扫去，接著一股锐利的感觉袭来。迪克觉得自己在渴望那感觉。渴望有人咬他。

咬吧。他的大脑在大声欢呼。但随即迪克的嘴巴被放开了，罗伊在他的耳边对著沃利低声吼叫。

他们两个都被alpha的情热烧得失去了理智，只想咬住身下这个年幼的，刚分化出来的omega，侵入他的身体，操他，在他的生殖腔里成结并用精液或随便什么体液灌满他。

当然迪克也不正常了。他几乎没有想反抗的感觉。在他身边的是他平生最信任的几个人之二，有什么好慌张的呢？只要一想到要被他们操，他就感觉欲望充满了他的全身。

罗伊和沃利还在互相低吼，而迪克只想让他们快点解决。没有多久，较年幼的alpha退缩了，罗伊赢得了这个omega的初夜。

罗伊直接将迪克的裤子扯了下来，内裤也被带了下来，摇摇欲坠地挂在他的腿上。迪克已经湿透了。他仍然青涩的身体已经準备好要接受成年alpha的阴茎。

在被插入的那一刻，迪克的脑中模模糊糊出现了“布鲁斯一定会很生气”的念头，但很快地就被那成人阴茎插入自己的巨大快感给冲散了。罗伊不算最大的，至少之前他偶然看过的布鲁斯的绝对比他大，但也绝不是小的。迪克觉得自己的腹部要被顶起来了，低头看却还是很正常。罗伊将迪克压在床上，几乎要将杂技演员柔软的身躯给对折。

小omega闭合的生殖腔口不断被撞击，在打开的那瞬间迪克几乎要尖叫起来。柔嫩的生殖腔内壁被alpha阴茎无情地鞭笞蹂躏，巨大快感让迪克翻了白眼。然后罗伊的阴茎停滞在让他的生殖腔几乎要变形的深度，将他翻了个身，朝向不知何时蹲在了他的头部旁边的沃利。

沃利的阴茎拍打在迪克白皙的脸颊上，年轻的极速者已经硬到不行了。他温柔不失强硬地钳住小omega的下巴，将阴茎给捅入了迪克的嘴巴。沃利很长，那阴茎直直的深入了他的咽喉，直至能清楚看见脖颈处的突起。沃利动起了腰，以比常人略快一点的速度抽插了起来。他的喉咙如同成为了另一处性交的所在，这种举动却让迪克的身体更加兴奋了起来，罗伊被夹得喘了一口气，嘴上喃喃念了几句“小婊子”、“骚货”等羞辱的词语，更加大力地把那收紧的穴肉给操开。

迪克无法合上嘴，唾液混合著沃利的前液沿著嘴角流下，嘴中黏膜几乎被冲击磨蹭得有了快感。沃利一边动著腰一边将手伸下去捏住迪克的乳首把玩，震动著手指对著那将来能分泌乳汁的小孔贴了上去。

迪克的身体瞬间一震，喉咙溢出几声呜咽，下身也抽搐著咬紧。罗伊似乎被这接二连三榨精似的举动给惹怒了，一巴掌抽在白皙的臀肉上。清脆的一声，臀肉泛起了红晕，但罗伊并没有达到他抽这巴掌的目的，包裹著他阴茎的穴肉反而又咬紧了，而撑进生殖腔的大半茎身则泡在了粘腻的淫水当中。

罗伊往前一摸，发现小omega已经射精了。他有些不可置信地抚摸手下的臀肉，“你喜欢这样，”他喃喃自语，接著毫不留情地又是一巴掌抽了上去。

巴掌不断落下，抽得迪克的臀肉都微微红肿了起来；他漂亮的蓝眼睛盈满了泪水，似乎碰一碰就会滚落下来，摇晃著臀部想要躲过那些巴掌，却因被扣住了腰，生殖腔钉在了alpha阴茎上，而只能被动地承受这种凌虐。

只要穴肉一咬紧就会被干开并加上一巴掌，直到迪克又绷紧了身子射出稀薄的精液，罗伊才罢手。红肿的臀肉想比会让小omega之后几天无法坐下。

迪克仍然含著沃利的阴茎，一些红色毛发黏在了他的脸颊上，配上泪水以及从嘴角溢出的唾液，乱糟糟的一片。但沃利丝毫没有嫌弃的样子，他抹了抹最好的朋友湿漉漉的脸颊，低声道：“小罗，你真可爱。”

那长度傲人的阴茎已经堵在迪克的喉咙里很久了，迪克只觉得呼吸之间都是沃利的味道。他才又高潮了一次，全身正是敏感的时候，就连口中黏膜都有种怪异的快感，让迪克被操得模模糊糊的脑中生出害怕自己会因为被操嘴巴就高潮的恐惧。

突然，迪克挣扎起来，因为罗伊掰开了他的臀肉，又将阴茎给推进了一些－－深，太深了－－他的生殖腔简直承受不住了。

“我要射了。”罗伊说，“成结，然后射在你的生殖腔里。十三岁就要当妈妈了迪基，你这淫乱的坏孩子。”

迪克仅存的理智尖叫著不行，不要，但占据了大半思维的omega本能却留著口水欢迎这辈子第一个在他的生殖腔内成结的男人。

alpha的阴茎根部膨胀起一个结卡住小omega的生殖道口，微凉的精液开始冲击迪克的生殖腔。alpha的射精总是又长量又大冲击力也强，迪克被快感弄得微微颤抖，而沃利不知怎地也开始快速地动腰抽插，几乎是在将迪克的喉咙当作肉穴在使用。

等罗伊膨胀的结消下时，小omega的小腹已经微微鼓起，即使拔了出来也只有些许白液流出，可见几乎所有的精液都被锁在了他的生殖腔内。

与此同时，沃利也已经到了极限。就在迪克以为他会射在自己嘴里，準备张开嘴迎接的时候，他却抽了出来，直直盯著还在迪克后方的罗伊，说：“我也想射在小罗的生殖腔里。”

意识模糊的迪克张不开嘴来反驳，只能被动地改变了姿势，让他最好的朋友的阴茎进入了他的肉穴里，生殖腔里，甚至比罗伊还要更深……

再一次的，生殖腔被alpha结给锁住了。迪克感受不出自己在被内射途中到底又高潮了多少次，等一切都结束以后，他已经接近昏迷了。

后记：

1.清醒过后的罗伊和沃利特地去买了omega专用的清洗生殖腔的器具来帮助迪克排出体内的精液。迪克在水流冲击生殖腔的快感中醒来，又高潮了数次。

2.第二次热潮到来的时候，迪克盯著肚子终于松了一口气。

没了！


End file.
